newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Serriae Worthington
GENERAL Character Name: Serriae Worthington Aliases: N/A Race: Worgenz Gender: Female Profession: Merchant/Shop Owner Apparent age: 25 Martial Status: Widow Children: Two. Milo and Lorena Redgrave, 3 years old. Appearance details: Around her collar-bone there is a bite mark from where she gotten infected from the curse. Her bite wound that healed over time is just a scar. Childhood Serriae comes off as a quiet, and well reserved woman, mostly has to do that she had spent most of her time in isolation. Her mother died at childbirth, causing her own father to be miserable. He didn't get the son he wanted, and that she wasn't the healthiest - often sick as a child. It wasn't long till she was a young teenager when she was taken from her father's care into her cousin's estate. Giving the proper care that Serriae needed. Instead of always being in the attic, she was able to roam around, but lack of social skills, she would always tend to her reading materials, after being neglected for so long by her own father. She did moved on, she became a traveling merchant, going town to town, selling goods at reasonable prices. At around her early twenties, the Gilnaen wall broke down as the feral worgen and the Forsaken came about. She was rather at the wrong place at the wrong time in the outskirts of Gilneas. Ever since getting the curse, she felt it more as a blessing, despite she lost a friend from a fatal bite wound, and not being a healer, she couldn't save him. Time goes on as a Worgen, she wed to Branan Redgrave, the couple has two children together, Lorena and Milo Redgrave. A year passed, she discovered to be a widow. Sexuality Sexual Orientation: Straight Libido: Low Sexual Expressiveness: Doesn't display such form in public. Only does so privately with a boyfriend. (Though she doesn't really have a boyfriend at this time, she is courting someone, but have yet to do so) Sexual Expressive Style: Submissive. Openness to Sexual Experience: N/A Promiscuousness: N/A Personality Topics of Conversation: Children, Selling goods, Books, Magic Quirks, Habits and Oddities: WIP) Hobbies and Enjoyments: Reading, listening to Gossip, taking care of her children, drinking some wine Mental Disorder(s): Anxious and easily timid. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Hillsbrad Foothills Family: Jacob Worthington (Father, Deceased), Serena Worthington (Mother, Deceased), Abigail Rose Worthigton aka Rosix (Cousin, Alive) *The Alliance version of her is on MG,)), Brii Worthington (Aunt, Alive) Professions and Crafts: Gathering resources of metal and herbs. Possessions: Her deceased husband's wedding ring. Existing Conflicts: None Duties and Obligations: Taking care of her young children Significant Past Events: None worth mentioning, family drama. Mysteries: None. Quests: To be a better person. Not this timid/anxious woman she became to be. Also, seeking to embrace the Light once more. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Wine. Favored food: Any kind of food. Favored weather or season: Spring. Favored colors: Purple and white. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: She will leave it be, and then notify a higher superior like a leader or a guardsmen. You find a coin purse: Bring it to a guard or whomever to locate the owner. You find food: Well, if its sitting out for too long, probably trash it. If it's fresh, and nobody is around, take a bite. You find a trap: Wait for others to disarm it, or find another way to get around. You find a corpse: Say a small prayer, hoping for his/her passing. You find a suspicious scroll: Don't use it. Hand it to authority. Played by what actor: Sarah Bolger (From The Tudors and Once Upon a Time)